marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean McKnight (Earth-616)
Sean McKnight AKA, Arctic Samurai is the arctic member of the Web Crawlers Data *Name: Sean McKnight *Alias: Killer frosty the snow bitch *Height: 5'1" *Weight: 106 lbs *Identity: secret *Born: Fairbanks, Alaska *Birthday: 3-12-1999 (age 17) *Affiliations: Web Crawlers History Sean was an Alaskan teenager who would compete in dog sledding every year. He was bitten by a spider-drone (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers). With his powers, he led the arctic branch of the Web Crawlers. Powers and Abilities Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Sean had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Sean guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Sean gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they can outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Sean shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense is starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: ''' * Arctic Samurai possesses the ability to manipulate and generate both cold and ice from his body. He used this ability to freeze various things as well as project ice from his hands. The ice he generates is can be brittle like glass or hard like stone. He can also shoot freezing cold, coolant like gas or aura from his body that can cause ice to form on whatever it comes into contact with it. With his power over cold, he can reduce temperature to freezing points, to the point where he could turn a ball of fire Pyro created into a ball of brittle ice. * '''Hydrokinesis - Arctic Samurai can manipulate water molecules or moisture to freeze his surroundings. He can convert water to and from the three states of matter. Due to the vast amount of water and moisture available on Earth, Iceman's only limit is his mental and physical capacity. Weakness Heat: Due to his unnatural ice powers, heat can melt his abilities to the point of destroying him Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Super Agility Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Cryokinesis Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Original Characters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Web Crawlers Category:Shadowofwarx